Broken Glasses
by SoraTwilightDreamer
Summary: A poor link captured and made a pet. A short story of the sad spiral of his descent into despair. Warning, Blood, Violence, Pain and Torture as well as Male x Male. Don't like don't read. I would also like to thank my friend who helped me write this out Graffiti-ferret you can check her out on here as well she is an amazing author.


A light humming came from Dark as he made his way towards his room. A special little hyrulian was there. Link, Oh how he couldn't wait to begin playing again. What to do, what to do? Ideas swirled inside Dark's head. So much could be done. But what happened yesterday sure was fun. Entering the torture room, stale blood hit his nose. The pungent smell sent shivers down his back. Walking over to the table, he let his hands trail over Link's chained and bloodied body. First, he needed to wake him up. Chuckling at the thoughts in his head, Dark leaned down and kissed Link on his lips before grabbing the blonde hair. He lifted the other's head and slammed it back down on the table. That should do it.

Soft lips touched the Hyrulians' lip, he started to stir. His head was then viciously slammed in to the table he was tied to, he screamed "Mother fuc..." he stopped as he realized who had woken him."W-What do you w-want."

"I don't usually tend to fuck mothers Link," The shadow self-stated mockingly. He chuckled before grabbing his box once more. "I'm just going to have some fun. Dislocate some arms. Break another leg. Maybe even a rib." He dug thru his box, making a lot of noise and drawing out time. "Possibly fuck you again," Another chuckle.

"Please don't touch me I hurt so badly from last time." tears forming as he heard the boxes being rummaged through.

"Ah begging. Such sweet music to my ears." He smirked. The shadow half pulled out a hammer. It was the same one that imbedded the nail into Link's finger. Dark tapped it on Link's broken leg; specifically the knee. He then placed it onto the other's chest. The hammer tapped a few times gently before slamming down harshly, obviously breaking a rib or two with a loud snap.

"F'in Bastard." Lick spat as the hammer slammed his knee.

But what happened next was horrible an inhuman scream echoed through the room as the hammer collided with Link's chest. Blood being coughed up hit Dark's tunic causing a pleasant smile to form.

"I wonder if I punctured a lung," He poked Link's side. Placing the hammer back into its box, Dark started to hum again. His pale hands gripped at Link's shoulder. He pulled at it, the awkward position it was already in caused it to dislocate. Just as quickly as it was dislocated, Dark relocated it; snapping it back into place. His fingers trailed down the other's chest and stomach before stopping at a closed wound. Dark smiled brightly as he dug his fingers into it, reopening the wound. Blood began to coat the digits.

He watched as Dark's hands roamed his body letting out a soft moan. His pleasure was short lived as his Arm was torn from its socket and quickly put back into place, it was so painful he didn't feel his knife wound being opened but he felt the blood. "Dark I need to pee." yes a weak thought but maybe it would allow his some moments of peace.

Dark grimaced. He stared blankly at Link. "And what if it's a trick. Piss where you are. Hey, I'll even look away," The shadow half closed his box and placed it under the table. With a smirk, he turned around on the ball of his feet.

"Please I've got broken ribs, a busted leg, and my arm hurts like hell how can I be a threat." Link begged trying to get dark to listen.

With a sigh, Dark turned back around. He unclasped the straps and then threw Link to the floor. "Make it fast," Dark sat on the table, watching the hyrulian.

Link fell with a thud, he heard cracking. "Fuc..." he stopped not wanting more pain "where do I go I'm not a dog, even if you are treating me like a slave." Link saw a smile appear on the pale face of his counterpart, crud shouldn't have said slave.

The shadow self hopped off the table and walked over. "Oh but you are a dog. But you do have a point. I guess outside would do best." Dark tapped a finger on his chin before turning and heading back to the table. A collar and leash should do. If Link thought he was a slave, then he can also be a dog. And a dog slave needs his collar and leash to show who was his owner.

Link backed away "No way in HELL" he saw the collar and he would not have it. He kicked a punched with his good limbs, feeling his arm be caught in a leather gauntlet.

"Ah but then you'll have to pee where you are. And that means you're a bad dog who isn't house trained." Dark tsk'd. He kicked Link in the chest, pushing him down to the ground. Leaning down, he clasped the collar around his neck. With a low 'click', He attached the leash. "Now let us go," Dark pulled Link up to his feet by the leash.

The kick to his chest loosened his bladder up as he stood he wet himself, but on a little hopefully Dark hadn't noticed. He'd hate to see how a bad dog gets treated if he treats a person like this, he staggered after dark but fell as his leg was to weak from no food.

Dark pulled at the leash. "Hurry up," He pushed open a door that led to the outside. His grip on the leash tightened as he stepped out. The sunlight burned his eyes slightly. The sudden change from dark to light blinded him slightly.

He groaned as he slowly walked on all fours after Dark as he opened a door. Link saw a chance Dark was blinded by the light if he knocked him out he might just stand a chance. He lunged at him, but was caught by surprise.

The shadow half gripped at Link's arm. "Nice try," He shoved him back harshly. "Now hurry up and do your business. We don't have all day," Dark grumbled. Because the other couldn't hold his bladder, all of his fun was put on hold. And it made him irritable.

Link staggered back falling to the ground with a thud. He moved to Dark's side and started peeing. Now that his bladder was empty a new feeling filled him hunger, as he crawled back to Dark, his stomach let out a low rumble.

"Eh? Someone hungry?" Dark lifted Link's chin. "I might have something to feed you," He whispered seductively. Without another word, the shadow other pulled him back to the room. "Now sit on the table like a good boy or else." He turned and left the room, shutting it behind him. A little time had passed before he came back, holding a bowl. He placed it on the floor and kicked it, sending it skidding across the floor. "Eat up,"

"Uh don't you have anything softer" Link groaned as he picked up the food and chewed it, "it taste horrible your cooking sucks." Link gagged out as he swallowed the foul and most likely rotten food.

Gave out a laugh. "You can't cook dog food," He walked over and pats Link on his head before sitting on the table. "That's all you're getting for a while so you better finish it all,"

Link mumbled "not a dog you bastard." He finished eating the food, even though it was horrible it did feel good to eat, maybe his dark half wasn't that bad. Link softly smiled before he was struck in the face

The shadow self kicked Link in the face. He picked him up and placed him back onto the table. This time however, he only strapped his wrists. Dark climbed onto the table. "Now back to the fun stuff," He pressed his finger into Link's rectum.

"Uhh what the hell you Fffuu... uhhhh" Link moaned out as his butt was invaded "so goo..." he stopped not wanting Dark to know that for once it felt ok.

"What was that," Dark leaned over and licked at Link's neck. "I didn't hear you?" He curled his finger, pressing against the other's prostate. He had remembered where it was from the last time they went at it. Another finger was added and then another.

"AHHHHHHHHH f-**" Link panted, "Nothing I said Nothi... uhhh," Link was cut short by the pressure on his prostate

The shadow self continued to suck and lick Link's neck. When he thought the other was thoroughly prepared, he removed his fingers. They were replaced by Dark's throbbing erection. Thou, no lubricant.

"Ahhhhhh dry...rough...pull...out" Link bucked and kicked sending the shadow stumbling. He grimaced he'd done it now all he could think to do was beg, he was amazed at the words that left his mouth. "M-M-Master p-please I didn't mean to I'll do whatever jus no more pain don't break my leg please." his voice breaking

Dark rubbed the area that was kicked. Standing back up, he headed back to Link. He lifted up Link's head and slammed it down once more. "Then suck," Dark growled out, shoving his slightly bloodied member into the Hyrulians mouth.

"Ahhhh..." Link groaned. He opened his mouth "ok Dark." he took the throbbing member into his mouth, the size was the same as his, but all that aside it was huge and he only managed to get a little in and suck on it.

Opaque eyes glowered. Dark shoved himself deeper into Link's mouth. "You will only call me master. Understand?" He gave another quick thrust before pulling out. Blonde hair was grabbed as Dark pulled Link's head up to hear the other's response.

Link sacredly asked "W-why?" he wanted to scream cause of the pain he was feeling all over his body, but he didn't he waited for his shadows response

"Because I'm sick and twisted," Dark gave out a laugh before dropping Link's head. He walked around the table and made it to Link's legs. Spreading them once more, he crawled up and on top of Link. Light kisses and bites began to litter the other's body. Slowly, he led his throbbing member towards his rectum. Without warning, he pressed in.

"DARK NOOOO" Link screamed as he felt his shadow enter his. The please that the bites and kisses brought disappeared and pain dominated. Lick feel like his entrance was bleeding. "DARK STOP GET OUT"

The screams were like music to his ears. But he didn't call him master. Anger set in again. Dark glared down at the hyrulian. With full force, he thrust himself all the way in. That would teach him. "It's master," He grabbed a fist full of hair and slammed it down. "Got it?"

"AHHHHHH DARK PLEASE IT HURTS" Link hollered as his head was slammed down into the wooden table and Darks steel hard member tore his rectum.

"I won't stop until you get it thru that think skull of yours that you have to call me master," Dark growled out. The shadow half continued his harsh thrusts. When would the other get it?

"MASTER PLEASE IT HURTS" Link screamed before he broke down crying. "ILL BE GOOD JUST STOP THE PAIN M-MASTER"

The shadow half stopped his thrusts. Smiling, he rubbed the other's hips. "Good boy," Slowly, he picked up his pace again. His thrusts were angled, hitting Link's prostate dead on.

"I am a good boy AH AH AH Dark more please" Link moaned as pain disappeared while his prostate was being hit. But he did not see the expression on his shadow's face after being called Dark instead of Master

"You don't listen very well do you?" Dark leaned over and bit into the other's neck. He lapped at the blood, smiling.

"AHHHHH DAR...MASTER PLEASE IM A GOOD PUPPY PLEASE ILL LET YOU DO ANYTHING TO ME I JUST WANNA FEEL GOOD." Link screamed this as Dark licked up the blood pouring from his neck.

Staring down at the other, Dark listened to Link's words. He was unsure if he should trust the others. He was slipping up quite a bit. Letting it slide one last time, Dark aimed for Link's prostate. He pumped the other's member with his thrusts.

"DA... MASTER HARDER please." As Dark pumped his member Link thought *it doesn't feel as good, am I as sick as he is.* Link mumbled "M-Master?"

Opaque eyes glared down at Link. "What?" He snapped. His temper was on a short line. It was close to snapping completely.

Meekly Link said "the pleasure it's not as good as..." He trailed off hoping not to have to say he needed the pain.

Dark laughed. "I'm rewarding you," He whispered seductively. The shadow self gave a light tug at the Link's member.

"Master it doesn't feel good I want..." he watched the shadows emotionless face wait to see if he understood. He really didn't want to say it

"Hmmm?" Dark leaned over, smiling. He licked at Link's mouth before kissing him. "Tell me," Dark whispered as he broke away.

"I want p-p-pa..." he couldn't say it, why couldn't the bastard figure it out.

"P-p-pa- wha?" The other mocked. Still smiling, Dark trailed kisses down Link's chest.

Whispering in dark ear he finally said it, "pain Master." his member was going limp slowly as he was being kissed. He hated Dark's expression it was a look of triumph

"I see. Then," He thrust upwards, dodging Link's prostate. "And this," Dark tugged harshly at the other's member. "Would feel good? You little masochist," He chuckled.

"AHHHHH YES MASTER" Link yelled as his rectum was ripped into, " MASTER MORE please" Link knew he was losing himself but who cared he needed to . "I'll do anything Master."

Dark smirked and picked up his pace. He didn't hold back, thrusting wildly into the other. He could feel himself getting closer to release. But the shadow self would make sure Link came first.

Link was writhing in a painful bliss as his member shot his seed all over his chest, as he finished cumming he passed out sinking in to the safe darkness he now knows to be the only safe place as if he is to survive he must do as he is told.

Dark pulled out looking down at his sweet prize with a sadistic grin and gently whispering "I love you my little pet we will have even more fun tomorrow." He leaned in and kissed Link as he left thinking he might need to give his pet a break he can't keep playing with it so rough or it might just die and where is the fun in that.


End file.
